The human spine includes thirty-three vertebrae. The vertebrae interlock with one another to form a spinal column. Each vertebra has a cylindrical bony body (vertebral body), two pedicles extending from the vertebral body, a lamina extending from the pedicles, two wing-like projections extending from the pedicles, a spinous process extending from the lamina, a pars interarticularis, two superior facets extending from the pedicles, and two inferior facets extending from the lamina. The vertebrae are separated and cushioned by thin pads of tough, resilient fiber known as intervertebral discs. Intervertebral discs provide flexibility to the spine and act as shock absorbers during activity. A small opening (foramen) located between each vertebra allows passage of nerves. When the vertebrae are properly aligned, the nerves pass through without a problem. However, when the vertebrae are misaligned or a constriction is formed in the spinal canal, the nerves get compressed and may cause back pain, leg pain, or other neurological disorders.
Disorders of the spine that may cause misalignment of the vertebrae or constriction of the spinal canal include spinal injuries, infections, tumor formation, herniation of the intervertebral discs (i.e., slippage or protrusion), arthritic disorders, and scoliosis. In these pathologic circumstances, surgery may be tried to either decompress the neural elements and/or fuse adjacent vertebral segments. Decompression may involve laminectomy, discectomy, or corpectomy. Laminectomy involves the removal of part of the lamina, i.e., the bony roof of the spinal canal. Discectomy involves partial or complete removal of the intervertebral discs. Corpectomy involves removal of the vertebral body as well as the adjacent intervertebral discs.
The time-honored method of addressing the issues of neural irritation and instability resulting from severe disc damage have largely focused on removal of the damaged disc and fusing the adjacent vertebral elements together. Removal of the disc relieves the mechanical and chemical irritation of neural elements, while osseous union (bone knitting) solves the problem of instability.
While cancellous bone appears ideal to provide the biologic components necessary for osseous union to occur, it does not initially have the strength to resist the tremendous forces that may occur in the intervertebral disc space, nor does it have the capacity to adequately stabilize the spine until long term bony union occurs. For these reasons, many spinal surgeons have found that interbody fusion using bone alone has an unacceptably high rate of bone graft migration, expulsion, or nonunion due to structural failures of the bone or residual degrees of motion that retard or prohibit bony union. Therefore, intervertebral prostheses in various forms have been used to provide immediate stability and to protect and preserve an environment that fosters growth of grafted bone such that a structurally significant bony fusion can occur.
Due to a great deal of variation in the spinal columns of patients, implantation of intervertebral discs can be complex and can require a great deal of skill on the part of the surgeon. Therefore, a need exists for an intervertebral implant that enables easier implantation and effective performance after implantation within a large variety of patients.